User talk:Csabo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flumpy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Hi you seem to be active and helping the wiki!. Please come over the IRC channel for the wiki so we can talk and chat about the wiki. Thanks 03:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : I see what you say. Also the bureaucrats have been long inactive(since last year). I recommend we both adopt the wiki so that we get bureaucrat rights for the two different time zone. Tell me what you think :) 23:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Bot I see that wikia throttles your moves. I have and authorized bot programed in AWB which I could use to move all the pages. Tell me if its ok. 03:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks i'll set it up in a bit continue moving if you want :) 04:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Moving Sad to hear of that :( 21:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Looks like it's going to take a while for someone to delete the pages. 00:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : Update:You got the rights! Would you mind making me a bureaucrat too? 05:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok Let me help you out, I'm fairly experienced with wikia. I also think we need to update the main page and add some links to other pages.(ex.Moshlings, and other important stuff) To Give Someone Bureaucrat and Admin rights. First of all let me tell you I am going to handle the rights to make it easier as I have already done this before. Ok so first you go to http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights . Then you put my name in and check the checkboxes Bureaucrat and Administrator. 03:38, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Changes Tell me what you think. I want a different background if you find one please tell me or we can keep this one. I changed the color to green and you will also notice our names are highlighted on the edits to identify us as admins. If you are good at drawing I'm going to ask you if you could design a logo. If not, I think there's some people that do it.I also deleted all the pages that needed deletion as I have some useful tools. 05:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm back from my long period of inactivitiness and will start editing the wiki more often once again :D 17:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!!! Thank you for undoing the edits on Roary Scrawl and reverting it back to how it was - that contributer had also vandalised other pages, but they have been sorted now. Thanks again!!! Enchanted Puppies This is true you know, I heard it from a website, with a picture of them. Smoothie77 09:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Slug Slurp Slushies I think so,unless you have a profile on the game you can check if the item is correct.Sorry for any trouble occured,if you wish i could change it or you can edit the page. Thank you for commenting on my talk page cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 12:44, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Enchanted Puppies I just got the 3rd Magazine of Moshi Monsters, it said in it: There's a new set coming to Monstro City, a Moshling with wings? A Moshling with a crown, and a Moshling with walking legs! Oh please, are these Puppies? I'm pretty sure they are magical!. Smoothie77 17:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous Vandalism As you have probably seen, unregistered users modify many of the pages. I suggest we protect the most vandalized ones so only Auto-Confirmed users can edit them. 22:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Help! I need some help as I cannot create an account! Can you help? Posted by A Wikia contributor 92.28.171.97, 23rd of April 2011 RE: Enchanted Puppies On this website there was a sneak peek of Issue. 3. Smoothie77 10:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ENCHANTED PUPPIES!? You know the Enchanted Puppies, I just got Issue. 3 of Moshi Monsters Magazine, and the Enchanted Puppies are not in it. And before you say It's your fault, it's not, because I found it on a website, and it wasn't true okay? Please delete the pages! Thank you. Smoothie77 17:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hi, I'm cati886 as you can see and I have been waiting for a long time to ask you this.We all know that you can chat to people about yourself on their profile on the "About Me Section" unless they change it to a link looking like this,"Add me" or even "Help".To add it a bit more intresting,all the users on wikia should be able to change the background of their player card using paint or word and also two new tabs could be created for more intrest in users to spread the word for millions of other people to join and make friends online who they can't meet in real life for Safety Reasons.The two new tabs are called "Ideas from the user",to let others know their opinions and ideas,and "Wikis to try out",for some users who find that helping others out is the best part of being a friend. I hope you agree some time!Please remember this is for the good of all the people in different ages to enjoy without giving personal details out and for them to revise on the Safety Rules online.If you have questions about this idea,please contact me through my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible. cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 17:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Users with talent Hi Csabo, Today I was wondering to discuss about a few users with quite some talent like Smoothie77 but with a few slip ups I guess.Users with talent should be able to be awarded with more badges like Editing like a master badge for users who have made over 100 Edits like you for example.Talent can also be trashed and users can lose their badges if you think about if they should or not because of their behaviour if they've given out details which should of been kept to theirself.Although I come up with different ideas,I can still help users and congratulate them on different things.Anything to discuss?Leave a message on my talk and remember to sign with your signature so I know who it's by!I'll get to you as soon as possible after I recieve the letter and have finished all the other jobs on the Waiting List that I use to keep in track to see what I need to do next. cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 17:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Enchanted Puppies Page Hi, Again I'm here to chat but on the Enchanted Puppies page,a wiki contributor has created the page again but as i've searched,there's no information about it and there is use of swear words.do you mind deleting the page?It makes the wiki worse. cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 19:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ohai you are editing a bit again :) 04:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Waldo Hello, I would just like to inform you that a user has written a rather rude comment on 'Waldo'. Here is a link to it; Talk:Waldo/@comment-188.135.26.154-20110729111731 Thank you, Miacookie 11:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC)MiacookieMiacookie 11:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) hi how do u make an info box because i want to make on for my katsuma Admin Rights Hi I'm not sure if this is the right channel to follow, but I was wondering if it would be possible to get admin rights. I know this is a little forward to ask after only being a member for a week, but I feel I have the right credentials, plenty of enthusiam, a lot of spare time on my hand, and an eye for details, and a very good knowledge of wikis/forums/web dev etc. I also have a large amount of relevant information, images, and various other Moshi monster related stuff that I have gathered while playing and writing the two guides that I have compile. Although I do plan to expand on these guides, I figured this wiki would be a perfect repository for this info. The main reason for my request is that I noticed there has been very little admin activity over the past month (e.g. Many outstanding page delete requests etc.). There have been a large number of spam pages and edits just in the week that I have been editing, and although I have tried to set them right for the most part, it is difficult to do the best job as just a pleb user. I am not sure what the difference in permissions is between an Admin and a bureaucrat, but I have submitted an admin request which doesn't seem to have had any changes since I submitted it. (My request is here) Many thanks in advance Daddycraigie 22:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) CC: Message to Administrators: Changing global themes Hi all (this is a message to all active admins) I don't mean to be rude, but I noticed that someone had changed the Moshi Monsters Wiki image in the banner to one which in my opinion is a poor quality image. It is blurry and pixelated, and doesn't have a transparency channel, which makes the site look unprofessional. Besides, isn't it a little early to be going into Christmas dress. After all, we are not a retailer. I know everyone is just trying to do their best, but could we please try to consult other administrators when making global changes such as that, which affect the look and feel of the site. While on the subject of admin. Do we really have to put a template on locked pages to tell people that they are locked? They can easily see be the fact that the edit option is not available. In my opinion (again), the locked template just makes the page look untidy. Thanks for reading this. Craig Daddycraigie 22:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me But are you planning on being active on this Wiki again? If not, let me know and I will demote you. If this isn't answered in a week, you will be demoted for inactivity. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello Please do not redirect the Lady Goo Goo page. The Moshling may have been replaced, but it is a separate thing from Baby Rox. Thank you, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:55, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Feel like an idiot, apologies. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:56, December 3, 2012 (UTC)